


New Sweater

by Orolly



Category: Baman Piderman
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orolly/pseuds/Orolly
Summary: Piderman asks a question, Pumpkin doesn't want to deal with it.





	New Sweater

“Pumpkin? Where’d you get that sweater?” Piderman’s question caused Pumpkin to stop mid-step. He felt his face heating up and quickly moved to cover it. He turned to leave, back to his room as fast as he could, but Piderman grabbed him with his web and pulled himself over to Pumpkin before he could make it back to the stairs. He wasn’t ready to deal with this with other people around he couldn’t even deal with it himself. His heart was beating way too fast, and Piderman’s words felt like bullets on his skin.

 

“It’s new… Did Squib get it for you?”

 

Pumpkin shook his head furiously and tried to bat Piderman’s webbing off of his arm. His face was burning.

 

“Squib got you a shirt! That’s so cute! I should get Baman a shirt, he’s my best friend so he could have a present even though it’s not winter friends, should I get Baman a shirt?”

 

Pumpkin pulled himself free. Piderman was too busy mumbling and rolling around on the floor to do anything about it, so Pumpkin ran up the stairs to his room. He shut the door hard behind him and took a second to stand against it, trying to make himself stop blushing. He took off the shirt and looked at it lovingly, his hand falling lightly against the big pink heart. He touched the small pocket and blushed again. The whole thing was thoughtful and perfect, and not worth all the trouble it caused him to wear it out of his room. He folded it neatly and stuffed it into his drawer behind all the other shirts.

 

It’s his favorite shirt, but it’s not really anyones business why he likes it so much or where it came from. It’s just for him. For him and for Squib.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there were only four fics for these kids so I wrote a small thing and I plan on writing more! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
